18 años, de nuevo?
by goester
Summary: bitacora de Risu n 205: realmente eh estado escribiendo tanto de papa? es decir es una leyenda y todo pero... es decir bueno todos saben lo que paso... deberia dejar eso atras...empezar a escribir de alguien mas...y porque no empezar por su hijo no es asi?
1. Chapter 1

nuevo comienzo...uff hace cuanto que no escribo nada nuevo eh? es verdad que escrito de mi padre pero eso ya es historia vieja es decir... ya tengo 17 años! ya deberia hablar de mi no? pero por donde empezar...

-esta historia es la continuacion de "mis 18 años". no la continuo por el simple hecho de que no se como asi que hare esta nueva serie basada en lo que me dejaron en las reviews -_-. asi que... espero que disfruten y no me manden tanto a la m...ejem bueno...disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

Ooo...la tierra de heroes...hace 20 años comenzo la era de los heroes de Ooo, basicamente cada ser con algun poder especial se hizo heroe... pero como siempre hay problemas: 1-el mundo se dividio en razas: humanos, maquinas, demonios, dulces, elementales, magos y seres estelares...

Pero el resto...lo dejaremos para despues ;)

-Rinu! hey Rinu! que estas haciendo? ya deberiamos haber salido!

-Dengo! espera un momento! no tenias que aparecer todavia!

-de que hablas? esto no es una historia! vamos a llegar tarde! arreglate un poco!

-lo dices tu? si con ese pelo...

-no lo digas!

-que?

-tu sabes!

-aaaaaah hablas de... AZUL?

-RGAAAAAAAAAHH VEN AQUI MALDITO RINU!

mejor comienzo a explicar... el tipo loco de cabello azul corto es mi hermano, suele usar esa capa estilo caza vampiros y unos jeans negros las personas lo ven "atractivo" pff, debe ser porque es un demonio... yo en cambio soy humano, me visto como cualquiera, una sudadera gris y unos pantalone deportivos azul oscuros, la razon por la cual vivimos juntos es porque mi padre y el suyo nos abandonaron de niños en esta casa con un perro magico...

-OIGAN! DEJEN DE HACER TANTO RUIDO! YA DEBERIAN HABER SALIDO!

-pff no es mi culpa que Den tenga el pelo...

-NOO!

-BASTA! salgan inmediatamante!

-(al unisono)sii maestro Yuu...

minutos despues...afuera de la casa...

-bien hecho chico demonio!

-callate humano!

-me recuerdas a donde vamos Den?

-a la ceremonia! porque nunca recordas nada?!

-no lo recuerdo porque no me importa...yo ya me gane mi derecho...

-pero yo no! por eso vamos!

-nota: los derechos son pequeñas insignias otorgadas a los jovenes menores a 20 años para conmemorar el paso de alguna prueba. estas otorgan (ironicamente) derecho a poder viajar a otros pueblos o ciudades dependiendo que tan popular sea la ciudad o pueblo donde se gane el mismo. (-osea que son como las medallas de gimnasio de pokemon? -aahh si...que buen resumen...)-

-tenes que admitirlo Den! queres tu derecho solo para viajar con Lira a nuevas tierras!

-n-no seas tonto s-solo lo quiero para irme de este pueblo...

-seguro que si...mira ya llegamos! despertarse temprano valio la pena!

-si...

-eh? que pasa Den?

-...Rinu...

-?

-que pasa si...no paso esta vez...ya cumpli 18...es la edad maxima de esta aldea...

de repente Rinu lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda

PUM!

-HEY! PORQUE ME PEGAS?!

-para sacarte los nervios!(guiño)

-ayyy duele!

-(voz desconocida) mejor deja de llorar y comienza a prepararte!

-ese es?...

-debe ser Marko...

-hahaha si soy yo! Marko! decendiente directo del unico e inigualable...

-(Den y Rinu al mismo tiempo) Rey del hielo..., si, si, ya lo oimos Marko...

Marko...como su ancestro lleva su corona, pero en lugar de tunica, usa una capa azul que llega hasta sus rodillas, usa una camiseta blanca con las siglas "F.I." (forever ice: siempre hielo) y unos ridiculos pantalones cortos rasgados de color azul claro.

-(otra vez...voz desconocida) deberias dejarlo en paz marko...

empieza a hacer calor en el aire y un fuego empieza a crecer en el suelo...

-despues de todo...

ese fuego crece y termina de transformarse en una elemental de fuego

-tu tampoco terminaste el examen jaja!

-la verdad es que tu tampoco If

If su verdadero nombre es Eefrita pero le dicen If para abreviar...se viste con una camiseta que le llega hasta la cintura y unos pantalones cortos de jean. su cabello es el tipico fuego y ses rasgos son similares a los de su madre (nuestra actual princesa flama).

-ah es verdad-dijo Risu-soy el unico que la paso no es verdad?

-siii-If habla con un tono suave-Risu es al unico atractivo humano en pasar la prueba de todos nosotros...

-nota ovia:ESTA ENAMORADA DE EL

-emmm If...atractivo?

al decir esto todos voltearon a If quien estaba roja de verguenza..

-e-e-eso n-no es lo que...

-ajajaja tranquila princesa! yo el heredero al...

-entonces...donde esta Nix?-Den ignora por completo a Marko

-ella dijo que llegaria tarde...-dijo If ya mas relajada

-como llegas tarde siendo una maquina?

-(voz humana ligeramente computarizada) soy un cyborg! demonio de ...-(lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja)

-aah Nix que gusto verte-Den con tono ironico

traten de imaginar a mereline por un momento...ahora agregenle un ojo robot(como Cyborg de los teen titans)...luego con cabello hasta los hombros...y sin comillos ni hablilidad para volar y listo! ya tienen a nix!

-el placer es mio! hijo de la nocheosfera!

-repite eso! maldita impresora!

-YA BASTA!-Risu los golpea a ambos en la cabeza

-nota:este simbolo "_" lo usare para crear globos de pensamiento

_estos dos me van a enloquecer...

-chicos_empezo a decir Rinu ya mas calmado-recuerden que todos tenemos 18... nos conocemos de toda la vida...podriamos estar tranquilos solo por hoy?...despues de todo tienen que ganar sus derechos si o si...si no los que lo hayamos ganado nos iremos del pueblo y el resto se debera quedar aqui solo...

-no me importaria quedarme sola con Risu...

-dijiste algo If?

-e-emmm no!

-de acuerdo chicos... que comienze la prueba!

* * *

muy bien! regrese! hace mucho que no escribia nada porque...bueno...no se me ocurria nada pero ahora esta empezando la serie! recibi muy malos reviews de mis historia anterior:,( asi que si tienen sugerencias o algun detalle que NO quieren que ponga en la historia o algun personaje raro o algo asi...dejenlo en los reviews o mandenme un mail a "ethernalflaming " donde revisare personalmente todo

muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

-(todos menos Rinu)QUEEEEE?! TU NOS TOMARAS EL EXAMEN?!

-si

-no lo digas tan tranquilo!

-pero soy un graduado, ademas de todos nosotros soy el mas fuerte, sin mencionar que pase el examen con honores...

-uff lo peor de todo es que tiene razon...

-muy bien! ahora prueba n°1-Risu saca un mapa donde hay 4 puntos rojos, uno en cada esquina- cada uno de ustede va a ir a un punto los encontrare alli para lo siguiente...por cierto esta no es una prueba de velocidad...tienen que lleguar sin ceder ante la tentacion...

-cual tentacion? el rey no puede ser tentado!

-ya veras...-en ese momento Risu desaparecio

-rayos...bueno vamos chicos! completemos el reto!

-prueba 1 resumen de avance: If noreste; Den sudeste; Nix sudoeste; Marko noroeste

version: If

-porque tenia que ser yo la que va al bosque?-If estaba corriendo rapidamente por un bosque frondoso lleno de basura y arbustos cuando...

-If?...estas ahi?...

_esa es la voz de Rinu!

-Rinu! estoy aqui!

Rinu sale de los arbustos caminando hacia If

-If...

-e-emm e-estas bien Risu?-If ya estaba colorandose...

-If...-Risu se acercaba cada vez mas

-R-R-Risu q-que pasa?-nivel de rojosidad:tomate

-If...yo...-Risu estaba exactamente frente a frente con If

-Risu...

-If...en realidad prepare este reto para poder estar solo contigo...

-y-y-y-yo...

-If...tu eres hermosa!...cada vez que te veo siento fuego en mi corazon!

-R-R-Risu n-n-no se si...

Risu se acerca a sus labios

-If yo...

_ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! RISU ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI Y YO AQUI COMO TONTA TARTAMUDEANDO! DEBO CAMBIAR ESTO! YA SE!

-pero...crei que estabas enamorado de Rix...

_IDIOTAAAA!

-no If...yo te amo a ti...-Risu al estar tan cerca no puede evitar besar a If

_QUEHAGOQUEHAGOQUEHAGO?! DEVUELVELE EL BESO IDIOTA!

If le devuelve el beso haciendose este un largo beso pasional

luego de un rato se separan...

-If...

-si Risu?...

-CAISTE EN LA TENTACION! TENIAS QUE AGUANTAR UNOS MOMENTOS MAS!

_un momento...

de repente la ilusion desaparece volviendose el bosque frondoso en el punto de partida de donde salieron todos, y para su sorpresa todos seguian alli solo que durmiendo..

-osea que...

-nunca me fui...solo puse una ilusion...

-quieres decir que...-If comienza a llorar

_que tonta... como pude pensar que el hablaba en serio...

-por cierto-interrumpe Risu algo sonrojado-lo que dije en el bosque..

-ya se que fue mentira Risu...*snif* no te disculpes...

-If...-Risu esta completamente rojo-todo...fue verdad...

-que?

_que?

-m-mira!-Risu cambia rapidamente de tema señalando a Den- esta despertando!

-...Risu...Den no esta...-If se voltea y no encuentra a nadie exepto por una nota en el piso-:"ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida"

-EL-EL-EL-EL-If no puede dejar de tartamudear tanto por alegria como por verguenza hasta que finalmente-EL-EL...-se desmaya

_el mejor beso de su vida...ji ji

al despertar se encuentra en el bosque de nuevo... pero esta vez Risu esta frente a ella

-e-emm If t-tu quisieras...

_ser tu compañera? SER TU PAREJA?! SER TU NOVIA?! SISISISI

-SI QUIERO HACERLO CONTIGO!-en ese momento If se tapo la boca mas roja de lo que nunca estuvo mirando con verguenza a Risu quien tambien estaba avergonzado

luego de un momento Risu mira al suelo y dice

-If..

_MUY BIEN IF! AHORA CREE QUE ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!

-eso...

_ES ASQUEROSO! YA SE!

-es lo que quieres?

_QUEEEEEE?!

-e-emmm-If mira al suelo un momento y sin mirar a Risu por verguenza dice-...si

Risu no dice nada y simplemente se acerca a ella para susurrarle

-siempre crei que eras atractiva...pero no querrias ser mi novia antes?

_POR GLOB! SI!

-si..si quiero-al terminar de decir esto Risu la besa apasionadamente, lo suficiente como para terminar ambos en el suelo del bosque besandose

-R-Risu tu crees que d-deberiamos...

-solo si tu quieres...

_CREO QUE LA RESPUESTA ES...

-si

* * *

hola a todos subi estos dos rapido para que puedan disfrutar del contenido

espero que esta serie dure un poco mas que la anterior ya sea por cualquier razon quiero que esta sea mi historia mas visitada por ustedes asi que esperen nuevos capitulos por semana ;) en lo posible y si no como hoy dos por semana cuidense!


	4. Chapter 4

version: Nix

-de acuerdo...si yo fuera Rinu y estuviera en el desierto donde estaria?

-en una duna tal vez...

Nix se da vuelta rapidamente para ver a Den sentado en una duna a unos metros de ella

-pff que haces aqui demonio?

-solo veo...todavia no has pasado la prueba no?

-y acaso tu si?

-porque crees que estoy aqui?-den muestra el interior de su capa-mira esto...

-ESA ES TU DERECHO?!

-asi es pequeña pero que podrias hacer tu? una maquina contra un poderoso demonio?

-CALLATE! PUEDO DERROTARTE CUANDO QUIERA!

-entonces ven!-Den adopta posicion de pelea-pelea impresora de mierda!

-TE LA HAS BUSCADO!-Nix transforma su brazo izquierdo en un cañon-COMETE ESTA! FUEGO!

Den esquiva facilmente el disparo

-jajaja eso es todo?- a Den le salen alas y cola de demonio-mi turno querida...

Den asesta un golpe que le quita el brazo a Nix. Nix esta aterrada

-p-pero...

-que sucede maquina?...no te lo pondre facil...

-ACASO INTENTAS MATARME?

-una maquina con inteligencia artificial no puede morir...tu ni siquiera estas viva...eres una maquina, una cosa no un alguien

-CALLATE!-Dice Nix entre lagrimas-YO NACI...!

-si naciste...antes mirate ahora...que eres?...una cosa!, una propiedad! no tienes vida, ni sueños ni nada! y lo mejor de todo...

Nix se toma la herida donde estaba su brazo robotico con su brazo humano

-...no sientes dolor-luego de decir esto le corta el otro brazo con su cola

-AAAAH!

-esto aun no termina Nix...dime...porque haces esto?...porque te robotizaste?

-*snif*...*snif*...para...para...

-que sucede tu ram no procesa lo que digo? computadora? ajajajaja!

-FUE PARA PODER PROTEJERTE IDIOTA!-Den se queda shockeado y callado-*snif*...cuando eramos niños...tu no peleabas...eras...tan tierno...decidi proteger esa inocencia...*snif*...pero tu...

-exelente Nix...

-Risu...?

la ilusion de Risu desaparece devolviendo los brazos a Nix

-que...paso?...

Risu da un paso adelante con Den detras a su izquierda y If a su derecha ( Marko sigue dormido)

-convenci a Den de entrar en tu ilusion para ayudarte con la prueba...y lo lograste

-bien hecho ma...quiero decir...Nix

Nix se sonroja-bueno...gracias...Den

-pero no te creas, Den no gano su derecho todavia, esta era la primera prueba todavia falta la segunda

-cuantas son exactamente?

-solo dos Nix, solo dos. estoy seguro de que les gustara la siguiente, vamos...

el grupo se adelanta siendo Den el que carga a Marko a la siguiente fase...y If lo acompaña

-Nix! espera...

-eh?

-fue impresionante lo que dijiste a Den...realmente pudiste matarlo varias veces...no tienes solo un cañon como arma..

Nix se sorprende

-como sabes de mi armamento Risu?

-no es importante, pero ahora...-Risu le da unas palmadas en la espalda-si lo quieres, deberas hacer que olvide a Lira recuerdas?

Nix se vuelve a sonrojar-no seas idiota! el no me gusta!

-si si seguro, vamos nos estan esperando.

muy bien! asi termina la historia! jaja

espero que les este gustando tardo un poco haciendo estas cosas asi que si no subo alguna historia o se me paso algo por alto como una ubicacion o un nombre avisenme. estare encantado de revisar y resubir :) (tengo que buscarme un pasatiempo...)


End file.
